


Adoption Papers, Please!

by iZombi



Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU (S/I) [2]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Fun, Gen, Happy moments - Freeform, Hugs, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, adopting your new immortal members, as your daughters, happy tears, having a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Pär Sundström, is a Nordic immortal, who has spent eight-hundred-and-seventy-seven years of his life in complete solitude, he also had adapted a nomadic lifestyle, so as to avoid forming bonds on the locals and hurting himself more than his poor heart and soul could already handle. However, after finding more and more immortals as the years went on, essentially, he had found himself a new family. Of which has forced him to settle down on one location and live a better and peaceful live than he ever has, in this story he discovers two things about himself: that he wishes to become a father again and he’s potentially found love once again in his life, in the form of a mortal.
Relationships: Camden Randall / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Sol Accalia / Camden Randall, Sol Accalia / Pär Sundström (Sabaton)
Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU (S/I) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Adoption Papers, Please!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> This is just something very cute and silly that popped up in my head as I was making myself breakfast this morning and my brain begged me to make it into a short story! So here we are!  
>    
> \- - - -  
> This fic is something that me and my dearest friend @CamdenNightingale where talking about as a part of an AU she is working on with the Sabaton Boys being Immortals, (think the TV show "The Old Guard") !  
> \- - - -  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> \- - - -

When Pär comes home from grocery shopping at the local supermarket, Hannes is the first to notice a change in his behavior, as Pär seems giddier and happier, an air of euphoria circles the man,

“You look like you’re having a good day, something nice happens?” Hannes asks his friend as he approaches him to take the bags of food, and that’s also when he notices that his cheeks are dusted a light pink,

Pär nods, not really replying back as it seems his head is stuck on cloud-nine,

Whatever it is that has made his friend happy, Hannes is glad for it as his old friend seemed to be in desperate need for some positive changes in his life,

He approaches his friend and places a single hand on his shoulder, this catches Pär’s attention and he turns his head to face him, a look of confusion on his face,

“Seeing you like _this_? Happy? It’s good… I like it… and whatever it is that made you like this, I hope I see if often because we all care about you, old man… take care of yourself, alright?” he says to him before walking off from the kitchen,

Pär is left standing there in the kitchen, all alone with Hannes’ words and his own thoughts,

‘ _Hannes is right…’_ he thinks to himself as his mind flashes to earlier this morning,

_While he was grocery shopping he accidentally stumbled into a tall and handsome man who he apologized to for not looking where he was going,_

_The taller gentleman shook his head and said it wasn’t a problem, and quickly the two of them began chatting about simple things,_

_And it continued all the way until Pär’s shopping kart was filled with everything he needed to bring back home for the others, the gentleman had asked him why he needed too much and Pär replied that he had a family to take care of at home,_

_The gentleman said that that was a pleasant thing to hear so he asked him if he was married to which Pär replied that he hadn’t been, not for a ‘long’ while he hadn’t been,_

_To which the gentleman took in quick stride and lightly flirted with him, Pär surprisingly found himself flirting back with him as well, and soon the two exchanged phone numbers before departing and going on their separate ways,_

_Pär had booked a date where he and the man would go out to a coffee shop and possibly eat, maybe drink while they’re there…_

Pär tried to convince himself that it _wasn’t_ a date but his brain said otherwise, which made him blush deeper, he shook his head and tried to compose himself as he got to put the groceries away,

While doing that, Joakim, Sol, and Cam all came down to the kitchen, originally, they wanted to grab a snack but at seeing Pär with so many things to put away they quickly worked to help him put them away,

“You two really didn’t have to-“

“Shush, we’re helping you either way…!” Says Cam as she takes the jug of milk off of his hands and places it inside the refrigerator,

Pär happily sighs and leans back against the wall, watching them all as they work to put everything away,

He can’t help himself but see his own children in them and it makes him very melancholic but in a good way he thinks to himself,

As they finish putting the last item away Pär approaches them, he places a loving hand on Joakim’s shoulder and flashes him a tender fatherly smile, that the other reciprocates with his own,

He moves his attention to the two girls and places a gentle hand on their heads, he notices Sol slightly tense up but then relaxes, he finds himself frowning at her reaction,

He doesn’t know why her first instinct is to tense up or flinch whenever he goes to touch her and he decides he’d rather not know, as he’d most likely not like the answer he gets,

He sighs and gives them both a tender smile, “Thank you, ladies, and Joakim…” he says as he looks at all of them,

They nod and tell him that it’s not a problem, they then grab what they came there for before heading off again,

Pär smiles and decides to go off to the living room and perhaps catch up on some reading of his favorite book…

Hours later as Pär is still silently reading his book in the living room, he hears footsteps approach, they’re quiet and small ones which indicates to him it’s one of his girls,

He looks up just in time to see Sol standoff into a corner of the living room, she looks like she just got caught doing something that she shouldn’t have been doing, she stares at him meekly and says nothing,

She looks anxious about something,

“What’s wrong, _sá litli?_ ” he calls out to her, and watches her nervously walk over to him, he notices that she’s biting nervously at the sleeve of her sweater and avoiding his gaze,

Pär puts down his book and looks at her with worry, “ _What’s wrong elsku litli minn? Come, talk to me…”_ He says in a sweet and gentle voice,

Sol seems to consider it and sits next to him, she says nothing at first until she opens her mouth, nothing comes out so she closes her mouth,

She tries again and nothing comes out, she lets out a frustrated groan,

Pär watches her with worry in his eyes and concern, “What’s on your mind? It's ok… you can speak freely to me…” he says, part of him is tempted to comfort her but he knows how she often reacts to physical touch, especially when it comes from him or Hannes,

Sol swallows hard and decides that instead of speaking to just jump the gun and take her chances, she hugs Pär as tightly as her tiny frame will allow her,

Surprised by her sudden action and change in behavior Pär freezes momentarily which he feels Sol begin to take as a hint that he isn’t reciprocating, he feels her slowly pull away, which causes him to act quickly and pull her in tight for a hug,

He holds her closely and kisses her forehead, an instinctual residue leftover from his days as a father, he mentally kicks himself for doing that as he doesn’t know how she’ll react to that,

He feels her shake and hugs back tighter, a small choked sob escapes her lips,

Pär instantly feels horrible, had he caused her to cry? “Shh… it's ok…” he says as he rocks her gently in his arms,

“… _Th-Thank y-you…”_ She says to him, her voice soft and small,

“For what _elskan_?” he asks,

Sol bites her lip and lets out a small shaky sigh, “… _For treating me with kindness, respect, and love… and-“ _she pauses, unsure of herself if she should say what comes next,

“-And?” Pär asks, curious to know,

A moment of silence follows before Sol speaks up, “-A-And f-for being the _father I never had…” _she says before burying her head into the crook of his neck,

Pär feels his own tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he swallows thickly as he suppresses a cry of his own,

‘ _Oh Odin, what has this poor girl endured-…? Please, spare her from further hardship…’_ he thinks to himself as his embrace tightens around her,

“A-Anything f-for you, _ljúfur e-einn…”_ he says, his voice slightly trembling as he holds her,

Pär can feel a distinct fire roar and come to live within him, that fatherly nature of his finally coming forth in full force as he holds her,

He sees nothing but his own two little girls in her and in Cam, he sighs and he feels his overprotective nature take hold…

Pär is frantically searching in his room for something, he’s turned the entire room upside down searching for whatever it is, it is a mess, with papers strewn about everywhere as well as boxes of even more papers,

Hannes hears all the commotion and comes close to Pär’s room, “You ok, Old man?” he asks his friend,

“ _Fuck! Damn it! **Where the hell is it**???”_ He hears Pär curse as he has his head underneath the bed, searching for papers he has under there,

Suddenly Hannes sees him pull out a black briefcase and open it, he watches as Pär’s eyes widen in delight,

“ _Yes!_ Here you are!” He exclaims in delight,

Hannes raises an eyebrow and watches as he goes to his desk and sits down, writing something on the piece of paper, he looks like he’s filling in some blanks on three different sheets of paper,

Hannes says nothing and decides to silently leave him to his devices, whatever the old man was doing seemed to be highly important,

Pär walks downstairs after a while of being in his room, he has three papers in hand as well as three different pens, he approaches Joakim, Sol, and Cam who are at the dining table just chatting and playing games on their cellphones,

He clears his throat and watches as the three turn their attention to him, faces filled with curiosity as they eagerly await to hear him speak,

“You three-“ Pär begins as he sits down on the table with them, “-I have important news for you…” he says as he slides the papers over to them,

He watches as all three of them take a moment to read the papers and the information on them,

Sol’s face is the first to light up with an overwhelming amount of joy, she looks like she might cry if she speaks, Pär chuckles as she gives him the widest almost Cheshire-cat-like-grin as she bounces eagerly in her seat,

She’s practically vibrating with joy!

She leans over to where he is and reaches for one of the pens and quickly begins to fill everything left for her to fill out, when she’s done she slides the paper over to him and gets up from her seat too quickly that she nearly trips,

She envelops Pär is a tight hug once again, Pär smiles and happily returns it,

Cam is the next to reach out for a pen, she too fills it out without thinking twice and when is done she slides it to him, as she is beaming with joy,

Joakim is the only one left at the table who hasn’t sighed the paper, he looks like he’s in shock and hasn’t said anything,

“What’s wrong Joakim?” Pär asks him, and watches as he quickly wipes a tear before he too grabs for a pen and fills out the paper,

“ _N-Nothing…!”_ he says as he continues what he’s doing, soon he finishes as slides the paper to Pär,

Pär happily looks down at the papers and feels an overwhelming sense of pride and joy fill him,

He’s _finally_ a father once again after _so long_ …

And it feels _good_ …


End file.
